Smarty Pants VS Knuckle Heads
by SSGoshin4
Summary: Team Smarty Pants which consists of Yomi, Chiyo, and Sakaki are versing team Knuckle Heads which include Osaka, Kagura, and Tomo are competing on a game show to prove which team is smarter! Can the Knuckles Heads prove them wrong?


**Smarty Pants VS Knuckle Heads**

I DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH IN ANY WAY!

_We see a group of familiar faces, in a game show like setting. On one side there was a team of Chiyo, Sakaki, and Yomi which written above them said "Smarty Pants". On the other side was a team of Osaka, Tomo, and Kagura titled "Knuckle heads". Chiyo, Sakaki, and Yomi are seen discussing there "plan" to beat the Knuckle Heads in this game of knowledge. The Knuckle Heads seem to be totally out of it today, Osaka staring into space, Tomo and Kagura bickering over what to do with the prize money… Nevermind seems like there usual selves! Across the two teams are a huge group of people, young and old waiting impatiently for the epic game show to start. _

_A girl walks out from behind the curtains behind the two teams. Hair cut above her shoulders, petite girl, happy and perky. She is seen dressed in a black suit with a red tie tied at her neck._

"Alright, lets get this show going! Let me introduce the two teams! On team Smarty Pants, Chiyo Mihama, Yomi Mizuhara, ohh... Of course the most important Miss Sakaki WOOOO! Ummm... A little carried away there… On team Knuckle heads we have Osaka Kasuga, Tomo Takino, and Kagura! Ok so lets get to the game!" all said by the hyped up Kaorin.

"We are so gonna beat your asses!" Tomo remarks at her opponents.

"I'd like to see you try!" Yomi fought back.

"We aint called Knuckle Heads for nottin!" Called back Osaka with her southern accent.

"Uhh wha?"

"Enough of the mean talk, lets just get to the game." Chiyo said breaking the two teams from there lame disses.

Kaorin reveals a small stack of flash cards containing the questions to the so called "epic" game show… "Alright question 1, what is 1+ 1!"

Chiyo immediately pushes the red buzzer; an obnoxious buzzing noise is the result.

"Two!" Answered Chiyo.

Being her loud self, Tomo cut in stating that Chiyo's answer is "Oh so totally wrong."

"That is so totally wrong, its 11!"

"That's actually correct! One point for the knuckle heads!" Called out Kaorin.

The team that consist of Chiyo, Yomi, and Sakaki all immediately jump put of there seats. Chiyo and Yomi are both with their mouths wide open shocked at what Koarin had just said. "WHAT?!" is what the entire teams called out.

"How can the answer be 11!!!!" Cried Chiyo, who almost seemed insulted.

"Yeah, theres no way thats right!" Yomi joined.

"Just give them that point we'll get them next time." Sakaki said trying to clam her two teammates down.

With a face that Tomo knew made Yomi pissed she yells out, "In your face!" as she sticks out her tongue.

"Were unbeatable!" Added Osaka while throwing her hands up in the air

"Hey, whoever made up our team names mixed them up!" Kagura said this directed at Yomi.

Getting pissed, Yomi replays back trying not to sound so sore. "Shut up, that was only 1 point!!!"

"Alright question 2, How many birthdays does an average person have in there lifetime?" Koarin reads.

Yomi felt so comfident about this one! She knew Tomo or any other of the Knuckle Heads haven't had a clue about the answer. She rushed for the buzzer, hitting first. With the hit of the buzzer Yomi answers "78!"

"Wrong it's 1; a human only has 1 birth day!"

Yomi has a face like shes about to explode… She looks to see that Kagura insisted that Yomi's answer was wrong.

"Correct another point for the knuckle heads!"

The audience clap and cheer at the success of the Knuckle Heads.

Tomo and Osaka jump out of there seats and start to do some sort of victory dance.

"Woooo! Go Kagura!" They both say this in unison while high fiving Kagura.

Yomi felt steam above her head, she was furious at the idiocy of the answers.

"HOW IS IT WRONG!?" Yomi was surpised that Chiyo had said the exact thing at the same time. She was just surprised she was as mad as her!

"This game makes no sense at all!" Yomi continued.

"I get it now." Sakaki said softly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chiyo replied.

"This game show is just full of trick questions. To beat them we have to think like them, you know what I mean?"

"Oh yeah, no wonder!" Chiyo finally realized what was going on.

"Alright let's get busy!" Yomi was determined to win once and for all.

"Man you guys are a joke!" Tomo teased her best friend.

"Yeah you can cheer all you want but we'll catch up!" Tomo's best friend replied back finally starting to feel confident.

Koarin continued with the questions.

"Question 3, Before Mt. Everest was discovered, what was the tallest mountain in the world?"

Osaka totally knew the answer to that one, piece of cake. She hit the buzzer and answered.

"Mt. Everest!"

"Yes another point! So far The Knuckle Heads are leading 0 to 3!"

"Dang,I couldn't get that one!" Yomi said realizing she had to get this stuff quicker.

"Yeah, Osaka was too quick." Chiyo thought, well at least she's quick with some things.

Sakaki tried to give her teammates a confidence boost

"Come on guys we can do it!"

"Ummm what did you say earlier about catching up Yomi?" Tomo kept pushing her buttons.

"Don't get so cocky we still have a chance of winning!"

"Next question, a truck is carrying pumpkins, eggplants, and tomatoes. It encounters a sharp turn, what drops?"

Sakaki is now trying to think like the Knuckle Heads would and finally realized their way of thinking. "I know this one!" Sakaki says to herself.

"Speed!" Did Sakaki finally get a point for her team?

"WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OH YEAH MISS SAKAKI FINALLY EARNS A POINT FOR HER TEAM, HER SMARTNESS SAVED THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koarin yelled at the top of her lungs totally flipping out.

Tomo tried to act cool, but inside there was a tickle inside that was sort of bothering her now.

"Ummmm, not quite, Right now it's 1 to 3."

"WELL SHE'LL BE THE ONE WHO BEATS YOU!!!!!! Uhhhh.... Sorry a little carried away there..." Kaorin said finally calming down a bit.

"Go Sakaki, go Sakaki, go Sakaki!" Chiyo and Yomi began to cheer, they might actually have a chance in winning this thing after all!

"Next question, what is something hot but cold at the same time? You can give me as many answers you want as long as it makes sense."

Chiyo took Sakaki's advice on trying to think like the Knuckles Heads, Chiyo admitted that it actuall worked! She'd figured out the answer and hit the buzzer. "An Ice cream truck on fire!"

"Yes another point for them!"

Just then Tomo came up with a silly answer to try and score a point for her team.

"A really hot guy in Alaska!"

"Ummm... Do you have an explanation to support your answer? Said Koarin with a "duh" expression on her face.

"Look you said something hot and cold at the same time, a really hot guy like as in cute and he's also cold cause he's in Alaska where its cold all the time!" Tomo tried to give the best explanation she could but it seemed like Koarin wasn't buying it.

"I'm sorry but the answer is not acceptable." Replied Koarin.

"WHY NOT?!"

"We meant as in temperature hot, not in cuteness."

"Well we should get the point you never said which hot! Don't you agree Knuckle Heads!" Tomo said trying to fight back.

"Uh huh 100 percent!" Osaka agreed

"I support her answer too!" Joined Kagura.

"Alright, alright we'll let this one slide this time"

Yomi then thought of another possible answer that might get her team a point, she pushes the buzzer. "A turtle with the sun beating down on it!"

"Um... Explain your answer."

"Well Turtles are cold blooded which make them cold and with the sun beating on them makes them hot."

"Ok a point for them!"

Tomo is now filled with rage wondering how Yomi's answer got a point and why hers didn't.

The Smarty Pants are on a roll! Sakaki came up with yet another answer.

"A person with there hand in a pile of snow for to long."

"Oh what a creative answer! But you must support it!"

"Well when your hand is in snow its cold but when you hand is in ice for too long it will feel like it is burning."

"That's the best answer yet! That's a point for Smarty Pants! Now we have a tie between the 2 teams! Now the final answer to break this tie and to determine the winner! You have 5 apples you take 2 away, how many apples do you have?

"I KNOW THIS ONE!" Chiyo and Osaka yell in unison. They both eye each other like they are about to have a showdown. After a couple of seconds of staring they charge at the buzzer! Suddenly the vision of the game show starts to slowly fade away. The vision goes back in focus to a snoozing Osaka. Osaka awakens from her slumber with a shock of energy. Still thinking she's on the game show Osaka blurts out loud "THE ANSWER IS 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Miss Yukari is seen standing in front of Osaka with an angry face, arms crossed.

"OSAKA WERE YOU SLEEPING IN MY CLASS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????" Shouts Yukari. Osaka gives her teacher a shy smile while she hides her head behind her text book.


End file.
